THL: Las locuras ruidosas
by F726
Summary: Unos Shots sobre una familia muy alocada y ruidosa, habrá unos varías, parodias y demás historias, solo lo hago por que no se que hacer...
1. El campamento

**Campamento: Una historia algo particular para ser un One-Shot jejeje.**

 **Estas compilaciones y shots: están dedicado para algunos escritores que hacen varias historias increíbles. Por ahora esto no tendrá mucho siendo que esto es el primer de múltiples partes. También habrá escritores que mencionaré y participarán en estas locuras increíbles con la familia Loud.**

 **Disclamair: No soy dueño de TLH, cada parte y referencia que ustedes mencioné o que piensen que una idea sea suya pues le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, Escritores y por supuesto a Chris Savino (TLH) **

**Bueno sin más que decir, les dejo esto y nos vemos al abajo XD.**

* * *

—Estamos hartas de ti Lincoln. —Exclama la mayor de las hermanas.

—Si Bro, siempre lo arruinas todo. No vez que nosotras podemos solucionar nuestros problemas. —Agregó la rockera.

—Y por tu culpa, la televisión se averió y no sabremos si el señor trunco logró troncar la truca jejeje ¿Entiendes? —Dijo la comediante.

—Dime una razón para no moldear tu cara a golpes. —tronando sus nudillos la deportista.

—Ahora la televisión está muy lejos en ser reparada. —Dice Lucy por detrás, haciendo que el peli blanco saltara del susto.

—Lucy tienes que deja-... Lincoln fue cortado por el agarre de unas manos pequeñas que cubrías con guantes rosas.

—Mira imbecil, aquí nadie me arruina mi entretenimiento, así que piensa en plan para solucionar esto o si no. —Lola estaba apunto de golpearlo hasta que sus padres aparecieron.

—!Suficiente¡ —. Apareció el padre de sus 11 hijos —. Ahora me podría explicar por que la televisión está rota. —Apunta su debo hacia donde esta la televisión rota.

Las chicas muy nerviosas, buscaba una excusa para poder zafarse de un posible castigo, hasta que una idea les surgió por sus cabezas.

—¡FUE LINCOLN! —Todas las hermanas Exclama mientras ellas le señala a su hermano.

—¡Yo! —Sorprendido por la acusación que daba sus hermanas.

—¡Lincoln! — miraba a su hijo.

—Papa, yo no fui que lo rompió, fueron ellas y su estupido protocolo de pelea de hermanas. —Lincoln intento defenderse.

El padre miraba a sus hijas, pero luego Lisa sale para así explicarle lo qué pasó.

—Puesh bien unidad paterna. Lo único que puedo decir esh... Fue Nuestro unidad masculina llamado Lincoln y aquí tenemosh lash pruebash, — Lisa usa su sciences para así mostrarle la evidencia a su padre.

—¿Y esto es? —Preguntando viendo la hoja de muestra de ADN.

—El control tiene imprimido las huellash digitalesh de nuestro Hermano mayor. Y como testigosh, nosotrash estábamosh al cien por ciento que nuestro unidad es el responsable de la destruction de la televisión. —Lisa se ajusta sus lentes.

—¡Eso es mentira!... Bueno es cierto que mis manos están imprentas sobre el control, pero la razón por la que están, era por que yo estaba usando la tele primero, pero de la nada, Lynn y Lucy comenzaron a pelearse por que Lynn volvió a romper el bulto de Lucy, mientras que Luna y luan, comenzaron a discutir sobre no se que, Lori reclamaba a Lisa sobre algo de su cabello y al final la pelea de siempre con las gemelas.

—¡Oye nuestras peleas no siempre son iguales! —Exclama Ambas rubias en unión, por el reclamo que hacía su hermano.

—No lo se hijo, aquí están las pruebas y...

—Les vas a creer de nuevo sobre esto, no recuerdas la última vez que ustedes creyeron sobre su entupida teoría de la mala suerte. —Lincoln miraba a sus hermana.

—Eso fue una pequeña broma que hicimos, además fue una buena lección para ti, por avernos mentido y aprovechado tus momentos a solas, en vez de apoyar a tu familia en todas nuestras actividades. —Lori le responde a su hermano, sus razones por la que hicieron con su hermano.

—Muy bien hijo, te dejaré pasar por esta, así que no quiero que vuelva a pasar, pero antes de irme, ya decidiste en que campamento quieres ir.—preguntando el padre a su hijo.

—Aún no, pero te avisaré hoy en la tarde. — Lincoln sube por los escalones, pero no antes darles a sus hermanas una mirada muy decepcionado.

Cuando el hermano de medio dejó la sala. Todas las hermanas Loud comenzaron a murmurar, pero hubo una al que les llamó la atención a todas.

—Muy bien Chicas, reunión de hermanas, ¡ahora! —Todas atónitas por la invocación que hizo Lori, ellas asienten sus cabezas, y luego todas se van hacia la habitación de Lori/Leni.

* * *

—Muy bien chicas, como habrán escuchado. Lincoln se ira de campamento en unas cuantos días, así que necesitaremos pensar en un plan para poder vengarnos de el, y así demostrarle a ese patan que no se debe de meterse con nosotras... —Lori miraba a todas su hermana —. Alguna sugerencia.

Todas las Loud comenzaron a pensar en que debería de hacer. Leni intentaba sugerir lugares que no tenía sentido, como dejarlo en el centro comercial o lugares donde ella le gustaba, Luna sugería llevarlo a un campamento de chicas, con tan solo cambiar el nombre de su hermano, haría que Lincoln fuera a un campamento equivocado y así lo humillaría de una forma muy brutal, Luan sugería rentar un autobús para así pasar por el del autobús del campamento, luego secuestrarlo y así torturarlo hasta que pase la semana, luego pedir un rescate para así tener algo de dinero. Todas con la boca abierta por tal sugerencia tan absurda y oscura que decidieron negar la sugerencia, Lynn sugiere llevarlo a un campamento militar, ya que en ese lugar haría que su hermano entrenara de manera constante y sin descanso, pero también le daría la disciplina necesaria para que al fin se de cuenta su hermano que ellas se le merecía ser respetadas. Todas sorprendidas por tal idea, deciden tomar esa sugerencia.

—Vaya Lynn, Literalmente no es una mala idea. —Lori fascinada por la sugerencia de la deportista.

—Heh, que le puedo decir, mi cerebro no solo es deportes y pelotas jeje. —La castaña orgullosa por sugerir su grandiosa idea.

—No lo se. Cress que esto es demasiado, digo, se que se merece una lección y todo pero... —Luna no estaba convencida de enviar a su hermano en un campamento militar.

—No te preocupes Luna, solo será una semana, ademas al no tenerlo, por fin podremos hacer lo que queremos sin tener la preocupación de nuestro molesto hermano. Además podemos demostrarle que podemos independizar sin el. —Agregó Lynn.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Lynn. —Lori da un zapatazo —. Esta bien chicas, aquellos que quiera mandar a Lincoln al campamento militar, levante la mano. —Todas levanta la mano —. Muy bien parece que la votación es obvia, así que... —Pero antes de confirmar con el zapatazo, Lola comienza detenerla.

—¡Espera! ¿Cómo convenceremos a Lincoln en que valla al campamento militar? Se que Lincoln es un tonto, pero no tan estupido como para convencer o saber que el iría al campamento militar sin que el se de cuenta. —Lola tenía un buen punto, sabían que Lincoln no era demasiado tonto como para irse sin que el se diera cuenta de ello. Así que Lisa comienza sugerir.

—Conozhco un lugar donde podrían aceptan a unidadesh de su edad. —Lisa agrega mientrash ella le muestra un folleto —. En eshe lugar es cashi lo mismo que un campamento militar normal, pero la diferencia, shería que ahí shí lo van a tratarlo como una escoria lo que es, y poshiblemente le dará la dishciplina necesaria como para convertirshe en el hermano que tanto merecemosh tener.

Todas las hermanas comenzaron un poco, pero la mayoría comenzaron a preocupar por la sugerencia de la genio.

—No lo se sis, no quiero que Lincoln quede lastimado y...

—Tranquila unidad graternal llamada Luna, todo shaldrá bien, conozco el encargado, y el pershonalmente se encargaré de no pasarshe de el, ademas tengo acceso a todas las cámaras del lugar, así que podremosh ver lo que hace nuestra unidad mayor masculina de nueshtro hermano. —Lisa vuelve mirar a Lori —. Pero el problema shería convencer al homosapien.

—Tengo una idea, pero sería algo que bebemos ponernos de acuerdo para poder ejecutar el plan que traigo. —Lori les cuenta su ideas a sus hermanas.

* * *

Pasa 1 hora y todas las hermanas fueron a la habitación de su hermano. Luego de eso entraron si permisos y mira a su hermano leyendo sus comics mientras el no tenía nada puesto excepción de su ropa interior. Por otra parta Lincoln se sorprendió por la aparición de sus hermanas, por reflejo el intenta cubrirse mientras el les pregunta,

—¡Rayos chicas! ¡Cuantas veces les tengo que decir que no entrarán al mi cuarto cuando estoy en el medio de mi literatura! —Exclama el peli blanco muy furioso.

—Lincoln tenemos algo que decirte. —Todas las hermanas rodearon la cama mientras que Lincoln comenzaba a ponerse algo nervioso.

—Y... ¿que necesita decirme? ¿Acaso vinieron a disculpase? —Preguntaba el albino mientras el ponía su cómic hacia un lado.

—No, todavía estamos molestas, pero esto no es lo que venimos a decirte. —Le contesta a su hermano, pero luego Lisa se acercó a su hermano y le da el folleto.

—¿Y esto? —Lincoln toma el folleto mientras Lisa le intenta explicarle el contenido.

—Veras unidad, te escuchamos hablar con nuestro unidad paterna y decidimos sugerirle que este campamento sería apropiado para que pases tus siguiente semana estante. —Cuando Lincoln termino de ver todo el folleto, el se quedó con los ojos abiertos, al saber donde tenía planeado mandarlo sus hermanas.

—¡¿ME VAN A EMVIAR A UN CAMPAMENTO MILITAR!? —Grito sorprendido al saber donde lo van a mandar —. En que estaban pensando chicas. —Lincoln les estaba reclamando a sus hermanas, pero luego Lori le interrumpe.

—Miras Lincoln, te haría un trato, Papa no sabe que tipo de campamento te vamos a enviar, pero como sabes que vas a ir a uno, pues te propondremos un trato. -

—Entonces ,¿Que trato es lo que piensas? Preguntando el peli blanco.

—Si logras sobrevivir el campamento, te daremos 7 días para que tú hagas lo que tú quieras, tal les como, siempre ir al baño primero en todas las mañanas, servirse primero, tener la tele sin importar si alguien llego primero, el punto dulce, 100% sin interrupciones ni ruido.

—Eso suena increíble, pero... qué pasa si no logro sobrevivir o si me rindo. Dudoso Lincoln le pregunta a su hermana, que pasaría si el perdiera contra ellas.

—Pues si te rindes o no puedas más... pues serás nuestro esclavo por 10 días. —Al escuchar las palabras de su hermana, el albino quedo muy asustado por saber que pasaría si el perdiera —. ¿Y por que 10 días? —Lincoln se quejaba por que el sólo tendría 7 días, mientras que sus hermanas tendría 10 días.

—Pues obvio que nosotras soñó 10, y como apenas tenemos tiempo, decidimos tenerte como esclavo por un día cada hermana, comenzando con la menor hasta la mayor, y si que te tengo planeado muchas citas doble para que mi relación con Bobby sea más fuerte, y espero que lo hagas bien, ya que si ninguna de nosotras queda satisfecho con nuestros caprichos, pues lamentablemente tendrás que repetir sus día. —Finalizó con las condiciones y luego alza su mano. Tenemos un trato Hermanito.

Lincoln no sabía si esto era una trampa o no, pero al final asiente su cabeza y luego sella su trato prestando la mano de su hermana.

—Trato, y espero que ustedes también cumplan con mis caprichos. —Lincoln vuelve acomodarse de su cama y luego continúa leyendo sus cómic.

—No te preocupes Lincoln, no duraras un día. —Todas las hermanas salieron del cuarto del albino, luego Lincoln comienza a pensar de nuevo de lo que acaba de hacer.

—Oh dios, ahora en que me metí.

* * *

 **Bueno se que esto no es bueno pero por ser huevon los voy a dejar partes separada la y también pondre en que capítulos estarán en caso de que les de curiosidad. (No se de que chingados estoy hablando)**

 **Pero ya saben como soy... bueno en realidad nadie sabe como soy XD.**

 **Les gusto, o no les llamo en nada. Realmente las hermanas son las peores o lo contrario? Crees que Lincoln merece sufrir hasta morir o ser el puto amo de esta historia? Jejeje.**

 **Bueno creo que me exagero hahaha! Los leeremos en la siguiente y haber como me lo dicen en los comentarios.**


	2. Loudest Yard

**Loudest Yard: Una historia sobre un juego al que no muchos conocen pero es casi lo mismo que el Football. (No lo confunda por el Soccer) o el Futbal jeje.**

 **Estas compilaciones y shots: están dedicado para algunos escritores que hacen varias historias increíbles. Este será algo largo, dependiendo en cómo uno lo lea y que es largo o corto, tendrá dos partes asi que espero que cuando suba la segunda les dire de donde saque esta idea**

 **Disclamair: No soy dueño de TLH, cada parte y referencia que ustedes mencioné o que piensen que una idea sea suya pues le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, Escritores y por supuesto a Chris Savino (TLH) **

**Bueno sin más que decir, les dejo esto y nos vemos al abajo XD.**

* * *

—¡NOOOO POR QUE! ¡Que hemos hecho para merecer esto! —Dice un muchacho suplicando —. Hasta ahora nuestro club a trabajado muy duro para llegar hasta aquí. Debes creernos es la verdad.

—Yo se que trabajan duro. —Responde un hombre con una gorra roja con la letra "R" en ella. Tiene un polo de color rojo, usa un silbato alrededor de su cuello. También llevaba pantalones de color café marrón,

—Pero coach Redfield, por que cerrar el club; Hemos limpiado, hemos seguido el reglamento escolar, hemos cuidado el campo, hasta le conseguimos una cita.

—Si lo se, aún tengo el ojo morado por la última vez. —El mayor se tocaba el ojo izquierdo.

—Hemos jugado con los niños del vecindario, hasta hemos visitado a asilos de ancianos.

—Lo se. —El couch comenzó a suspirar —. Todo esto es muy bueno per-... —Redfield fue interrumpido por el joven que seguía hablando.

—Hemos hecho muchos actividades voluntarias, ¿así que por qué nos hacen eso?

—Espero que trates de entender, y voy a tratar de explicártelo. —El couch tomo un momento para poder buscar las palabras necesarias —. Tenemos que cerrar su club por que no es un grupo de calidad, si no es un club de Rugby. Y esa es la Razón.

—Por favor danos otra oportunidad. —Cae de rodilla mientras el baja la cabeza.

El couch Redfield odiaba ver al joven así, pero no podía ser mucho por el. El Director de la Escuela preparatoria le ordenó que le dijeran al Encargado que ellos iban a cerrar el club por razones muy obvias, y eso era por que ese club nunca había ganado un simple juego. Así que el couch solo suspira y luego comienza pensar que podría arrepentirse por esa decicion en la que va tomar.

—Esta bien. Les daré una oportunidad más, pero necesitarán a un capitán que sepa guiarlos hacia la victoria. —Al decir eso. El joven alza su cabeza con la cara de esperanza que traía en ella.

—Por favor ¿dinos quien es la persona quien nos guiará hacia la victoria? —

El couch tomo su tiempo mientras el buscaba en su escritorio, varios papeles de jóvenes realmente talentosos en el mundo deportivo. El hombre tardó un buen rato, hasta que encontró a la persona o más bien, a la única que es capas de convertir a un equipo perdedor, a un equipo de sueño, y esa persona es...

* * *

—Entrenador estábamos equivocados! Usted siempre nos a tomado en serio por favor se lo regamos! —Dijo un jugador llorando junto con el equipo completo llorando junto a él.

—Muchacho si todos lo an comprendido con eso me basta! —Dijo con lágrimas mientras que todo el equipo abrazan al entrenador —. Bueno muchachos, ahora todos corran hacia el sol poniente.

—Siii!

Todo el equipo junto el entrenador corrieron hacia hacia donde estaba sol. Dándoles el significado de lo que es realmente el juego deportivo de Rugby, mientras unos créditos comenzaron aparece en la pantalla de la televisión, en la cual un joven albino de 14 años estaba viendo el programa.

—¡Vaya! qué gran historia! La historia de un equipo de perdedores sin esperanza. Eso lo que yo llamo Una drama deportivo. —Dijo Lincoln mientras miraba por atrás, una deportista castaña joven de 16 años que llevaba su típico uniforme deportivo de color rojo con un número "1" llevado en su camisa.

—¿Es tan divertido ver a un grupo de incompetentes de perdedores? —Dijo Lynn al no creer lo que su hermano estaba viendo.

—Sí lo es. Al ver a los débiles, que a pesar de todas sus fallas, muestran signos de promesa y hacen todo lo posible, te dan ganas de animarlos. Solo es natural. —Decía el albino, ya que para su hermana, lo único que ella podía pensar era ganar en todo los juegos.

—Perdónanos por llegar tan tarde. —Ambos hermanos ven que el entrenador acabó de entrar a la oficina, en la cual era la del coach Redfield —. Perdón, tuvimos que negociar con el director. —Dijo el couch al llegar asentarse en su escritorio. La razón por los que los llame será lo siguiente. — Redfield miro a la deportista —. Tenemos problemas con nuestro club de rugby.

—Umm, nuestra escuela tiene un equipo de rugby. —Dijo el albino sorprendido que su escuela tuviera otra actividad deportiva que al pesar de tener el Football.

—¡Como diablos no me entere de eso! —Al igual de sorprendida como su hermano.

—Sí, así es Loud. La escuela secundaria de Royal Woods siempre a tenido juego de Rugby por casi cincuenta años. Hace veinte años casi llegaron a los nacionales en el Rugby Football Union Estadio , pero durante más de diez años, no han ganado un solo partido entre escuelas. Debido a su bajo rendimiento y su falta de entusiasmo por el juego, en la reunión del personal de la semana pasada, el director tomó la decisión de disolver el club de rugby.

— ¡Vaya! Eso no lo sabía. —Sorprendido el albino por la historia que tenía la escuela y el club de rugby.

—Como demonios nuestras hermanas Mayores no nos dijo sobre esto! —Exclamo la deportista estupefacta por todo lo que estaba escuchando.

—Evidentemente esto es una advertencia para el consejo estudiantil de la institución. Entonces, consulté con el director y nos decidimos por un trato.

—¿Un trató? —Exclamaron los hermanos.

—La próxima semana, el club de rugby tendrá un partido de práctica contra la potencia de la Escuela secundaria de Daisy hills. Y si ganan, el director reconsiderará. Si pierden, deben disolverse.

—¿Cuáles son sus posibilidades?

—Ninguna. —Dijo el coach.

—¡NINGUNA! —Exclamaron los hermanos Loud, al escuchar la respuesta del coach Redfield diciendo de la manera calmada.

—Hasta ahora, La Escuela Secundaria de Daisy hills ha jugado cuarenta y nueve partidos, y nuestra escuela ha perdido un total de cuarenta y nueve juegos. En la actualidad, el club de rugby tiene catorce miembros. Todavía necesitamos uno más para jugar el juego.

—Pues entonces a que esperas entrenador, regístrame en el club y yo le aseguro que este equipo de perdedores los convertiré en un equipo de Súper campeones. —Lynn emocionada por entrar al club.

—Como desearía hacerlo, pero no puedo Lynn. —Dijo el entrenado, Dándole las malas noticias a la deportista.

—¡Que! ¡¿Pero porque no Puedes?! —Sorprendida y enojada por lo que dijo el Coach Redfield.

—Pues el equipo conciten de puro jugadores masculinos, si todo el equipo fuera femenino, pues ahí si te registrarías sin ningún problema. —El entrenado exaltado por saber la reacción de la joven Loud.

—Pues entonces para que estoy aquí pues. —Aún más enojada por las tontas reglas que estaba escuchando.

—Así que no tienen ninguna posibilidad, entonces. —Dijo Lincoln intentado cambiar el tema y también calmar a su hermana.

—Una oportunidad no es algo que te den.

Es algo que debes aprovechar. Después de eso, depende de ellos. —El coach sacó una libreta.

—Bueno, probablemente tengas razón, pero ...

—Aún así, creo que les daré un apoyo provisional. He decidido enviarles a un jugador adicional y un Entrenador de equipo

—¿Huh? —Ambos hermanos atónitos por lo que dijo el entrenador.

—Escucharon lo que dije. Un jugador extra y un entrenador.

—Espera un minuto que no lo entiendo.—Dijo Lincoln confundido por lo que estaba escuchando.

—Mira hijo, tienes potencia, cuando te vi jugar hace 3 años eras increíble, pero al no saber nada del juego nos llevaste a la perdida y el resto ya lo sabes. —Redfield aún recordando es día en el que perdieron las finales.

—Ni me lo recuerdes, corrí por 3 horas para que mi equipo dejara de perseguirme. —Aún recordando ese día.

—Y tu Lynn. —Mirando a la Castaña —. Usted desde joven a llevado a su equipo a muchas rachas de victorias casi seguidas por casi toda su vida deportiva. Incluso ayuda a entrenar a varios equipos con discapacidad o con rachas de derrotas. Es por eso que usted será su entrenadora y le ayudará a que este equipo ganar ese juego. Así que tome. —Le entrega un silbato más una gorra.

—¡Vaya! —Lynn toma el silbato y se pone la gorra.

—A partir de ese momento, usted es el nuevo coach del equipo de Rugby de la Escuela secundaria de Royal Woods.

—¡Genial! —Lynn feliz por ser la nueva entrenadora

—Entrenador Redfield, me alegro que me allá incluido en el equipo, pero yo no estoy interesado. —El Coach Redfield levantó la ceja de impresión.

—¿Estas seguro Lincoln? Si no quieres participar pues no te puedo obligarte —Esperando que Lincoln Dijo era algo.

—Pues muchas gra-

—¡Estas Loco! Mi hermanito está honrado de poder entrar al equipo. —Interrumpiendo lo que iba decir su hermano.

—Pero qu-

—Y no se preocupe. —Volviendo a interrumpir mientras alzaba un poco el polo naranja que traía puesto su hermano — Con esos músculos que tiene, el será de gran ayuda. Además. —Lynn cele acerca un poco hacia el oído de su hermanito —. También le entrene unas cuantas cosas íntimas. —Susurro en el oído mientras le daba una pequeña lamida en la oreja de Lincoln.

El entrenado estaba un poco desconcertado por lo que estaba pasando entre ambos hermanos, pero después decide ignorar y enfocarse lo que les tenía preparado.

—Muy bien pues ya está echo. —Le entrega el folder —. Esto contiene todo sobre los jugadores de nuestro equipo y también... lo verán cundo llueve y lo vean por sus propios ojos.

Una vez que Lynn recibe el folder, ambos hermanos se marchan de la oficina y después se marchan del lugar.

* * *

—Lynn, por que me metiste en esto y por que diablos hiciste eso. Sabes que nos pueden descubrir y...

—Ya hermano que te preocupas demasiado, además estoy un poco aburrida desde la última vez que lo hicimos. —Lynn acercándose a au hermano agarrándolo de su hombro —. Además, no te gusta esto. —Usando sus senos para poder ruborizar el brazo de su hermano.

—¡L-Lynn! —Lincoln logrando zafar el brazo mientras un pequeño rubor comenzaba perecer en sus mejillas.

—Siempre así de fácil Linc. —Riéndose un poco.

—Solo espero que no lo hagas enfrente de los demás equipos que vamos a estar. No quiero que les llames mucho la atención a nuestros compañeros. —Lincoln ahora más nervioso.

—No te preocupes hermano. Además nosotros los jugadores solo estamos enfocados en una cosa, y eso es ganar! ¡Apuesto a que va a apestar allí! Quiero decir, un grupo de tipos grandes y corpulentos dentro de una habitación desordenada, es como si sintiera que vives en tu casa.

—De verdad lo crees Lynn? —Preguntando muy desconcertado.

—Sí, en serio. —Respondiéndolo como un echo.

Una vez que los hermanos llegara al cuarto del club de Rugby, Lynn comenzó a tocar la puerta y espera que alguien los responda.

—Un momento por favor. —En ese momento la puerta se abre y ahí aparece un joven senior muy grandulón como casi 6 pies de alto —. Ustedes deben de ser la señorita Lynn Loud y el señor Lincoln Loud. Mucho en conocerlos. El Coach Redfield ha sido tan amable como para llamarlos. Soy Andreu, capitán de nuestro pequeño equipo. Trabajemos todos juntos para el gran juego de la próxima semana. Disculpen es una grosería tenerlos ahí, pasen por favor si son tan amables.

Al entrar al cuarto, Lynn se sorprende que el cuarto del equipo de rugby está muy ordenado y decorado con cosas que un equipo no debería tener; tales como sillas rosados, mesas de té, póster de reciclaje, ayuda económica y hasta cosas religiosas decoradas en la pared. Además ellos ellos demás jugadores también eran altos y masivos pero... no era lo que la deportista esperaba de ellos.

—Um ... Este es el club de rugby, ¿verdad? —Diciendo Lynn, preguntando si realmente no se había equivocado de cuarto.

—Oh, pero por supuesto. —Dijo Andre muy contento.

—Pero esto es ... entonces ... —Lynn no sabía que decir.

—Ahora no seas tímidos. Por favor tome asiento y siéntate como en su casa.

Luego de sentarse, ambos hermanos vieron en su alrededores, como los jugadores conversar sobre algo que ni ellos se esperaba en poder escuchar lo que ellos decía en sus bocas.

—En este momento uno de los muchachos está comprando un pastel en la panadería frente del centro de la ciudad. —diciendo el jugador a sus demás compañeros de equipo.

—Si el pastel Chocolate, oh, es simplemente fabuloso. —Comentó el otro jugador.

—Lo sé, no puedo esperar! —Agregó el jugador que apenas se unió a la conversación.

—Ya casi esta listo el té amigos. —Dijo otro jugador con un tono algo... gay.

—Estoy un poco sorprendido. Supongo que este rugby debe ser un deporte pacífico, entonces. —Dijo Lincoln algo incómodo.

—Algo no esta bien...

Al momento de que la deportista iba pensar, escucha que alguien gritaba como una niña y después todos mira donde provenía ese grito feministas.

—¿Qué pasa, Andreu? —Lincoln se levanta y va hacia donde esta el capitán del equipo.

—Me asusté, eso es todo. —Andrew le apunta en la mesa —. Este pequeño tipo acaba de aparecer de la nada ... —Lincoln miro en la mesa y después logra ver donde Andreu le estaba apuntando.

—¿Una araña? —Viendo el pequeño arácnido.

—¿Qué deberíamos hacer, Señor Lincoln?

Sería aterrador dejarlo en la habitación, pero sería una verdadera pena matarlo.

Lynn al escuchar los lloriqueos del capitán del esquilo, sabía que había encontrado el pequeño problema de lo que estaba pasando con ese equipo, pero eso decidirá en cundo comenzasen a entrenar.

* * *

Era media día. En día caloroso, Lynn Loud Jr su nueva entrenadora miraba a su equipo de jugadores haciendo... bueno no se que hacían en esos momentos.

—¡Oye! ¡¿Acaso van a practicar o qué? —Gritando muy desesperada por saber hasta cuándo van a empezar en hacer algo.

—Estamos viendo si hay algo peligroso antes de empezar a entrenar. —Dejó el capitán mientras seguía buscando en el campo.

—¡Oh miren que me encontré aquí! —Exclama un jugador mientras todo el equipo comenzaron a rodearlo.

—¡Que buena vista tienes! —Dijo Andreu mientras miraba lo que había encontrado su colega.

—¡Qué gran roca! —Dijo otro jugador al ver una pequeña roca del tamaño de una migaja.

—¡Oh wow! —Agregó otro jugador al ver el tamaño de esa pequeña roca.

—Buen trabajo por encontrar eso. Hubiera sido terrible si alguien cayera en una roca así.

Lynn estaba sin palabras, acaso esa era la razón por la que su equipo siempre perdía.

— ¿Estás listo? Haya voy! —El jugador con la pelota comenzó a correr.

—Oye, ¡no tan rápido! —Un compañero comenzaba a perseguirlo.

—Hazlo más lentamente. —Quejándose otro jugador.

—Me gusta esto. —Dice un jugador al disfrutar mucho del juego.

—¿Quieres decir así? Oh Dios. —El jugador intentó dar un pase a su compañero.

—Eso es bueno. —Dijo otro jugador al recibir el balón.

—Muy bien. —Dijo al ver un excelente pase.

—De acuerdo, uno más. Haya voy! —El jugador con el balón hace un pase a su compañero que estaba cerca de él.

—Oye, eso es genial! —Exclama al recibir el pase de balón.

—Buen pase, hombre! —Sorprendidos por el pase

—¿Qué están haciendo? —Dijo Lynn al ver lo que estaba viendo en el campo de práctica.

—Pasando la práctica, por supuesto. ¿No es obvio? —Dijo Andreu, mientras que Lynn ya no podía seguir mirando lo que estaba viendo.

* * *

—¿Huh? ¿Qué estás diciendo? No practicar el tecleo? ¿Por qué diablos no lo hacen? —Diciendo una Lynn bastante incrédula por lo que estaba escuchando.

—Porque es peligroso. Quiero decir, ¿saltar sobre alguien mientras corren e intentar derribarlos?

—Sí, es de muy mala educación. —Agregó un jugador.

—Podríamos rasparnos a nosotros mismos y tambie-

En ese momento Lynn perdió su paciencia y con sus puño derecha rompe el suelo y dejó un pequeño oyó en el suelo. Al que dejó asustados a todos los jugadores del equipo incluyendo a su hermano Lincoln que estaba leyendo una robusta Ace savvy sin que su hermana se diera cuenta.

—Si sigues así, ¡la suerte del equipo nunca va a mejorar!

—Eso sonó muy fuerte nosotros llevamos años entrenando de esta manera. —Dijo Andreu muy asustado.

—Sí, ¡y es por eso que siempre estás perdiendo cada partido! Vamos ya es hora de que cambien. Ustedes son hombres o me equivoco?

—Coach Lynn, ese comentario es simplemente inapropiado. —Dijo el capitan Andreu.

—¡La sociedad de hoy debería tener igualdad sexual! ¡La actitud que dicta que los hombres y las mujeres deben comportarse de cierta manera es un caldo de cultivo para la discriminación! —Decía otro jugador.

—¡Sí! —Todos los jugadores menos Lincoln apoyaron con la idea.

—Ooh, estos idiotas! ¿Tienes cerebros en esas cabezas? ¡Tienes exactamente una semana oara el partido amistoso! Si pierdes contra Daisy hills, ¡tu club ya no existe! ¿¡Quieres eso!? —Gritaba harta con tener que lidiar con unos maricones pacifistas.

—¡No! Por supuesto que no queremos eso. Pero, no queremos lastimar a los otros jugadores de rugby tampoco. —Dijo El Capitan apenado.

—Mira, no tienes que lastimar a nadie, todo lo que tienes que hacer es ganar el partido. El destino de su club está en juego, así que despierten de una vez! —Dice Lynn exaltada por todo.

—Creo que tiene razón. Entiendo lo que quieres decirnos Coach Loud. —Andreu se levanta y comienza levanta sus brazos —. De acuerdo, todos! ¡Vamos a practicar con las líneas delanteras!

—¡Sí! —Todos gritaron y después se prepararon para...

—Umm, ¿qué estás haciendo? —Dijo Lynn al ver a todos arrodillarse y con las manos juntas mientras ponían sus cabezas enfrente de ellas.

—Tenemos que orar por la seguridad y el éxito de nuestra práctica de líneas delanteras. De lo contrario, nos sentimos tan inseguros por ahí.

—¡de verdad! —Dice Lynn sonriendo y después se reía pacíficamente, mientras que los demás jugadores comenzaban a reírse.

Lincoln no sabía por que se reía pero solo siguió la corriente. Y todos comenzaron a reírse hasta que...

* * *

—Van a cerrar el club, eso es un hecho. —Decía una Lynn Loud Jr muy rendida y a la vez desinteresada tomando una bebida más un Patel de chocolate, en la panadería que estaba localizado en el centro de la ciudad—. Tu club está tan muerto como muerto.

—¡Pero porque si damos con nuestro mejor esfuerzo!

—Lo siento, pero si me estás diciendo que esto es tu mejor esfuerzo, un koala lo podría hacerlo muchísimo mejor que ustedes.

—Aunque los veas tan bonitos, los koalas son malos. —Se intentó de defenderse el capitán

—Si claro como tu digas. —Al decir la atleta, unas cuantas carcajadas comenzaba a escuchar por toda la panadería.

—¡El club de rugby de de Escuela secundaria De Daisy Hills! —Exclamo sorprendido El Capitan, al ver el equipo de la escuela rival.

— Vaya Vaya mira que tenemos aquí, Lynn Loud, cuanto tiempo sin vemos. —Un gradolon con pelos de punta.

—Vaya, y yo pensaba ver una preciosidad pero vaya que jamás pensaba que sería tu Loud. Y mira que al fin ya no eres tan plana. —Dijo otro grandulón con los cabellos cubierto en su cara.

—Hank and hawk. —Dice Lynn con palabras de odio.

—Es increíble que seas la entrenadora de un equipo perdedor. No tiene caso enseñarles nada de este equipo de inútiles, son un perdedores de la cabeza en los pies hasta los huesos. —Burlándose Hank.

—Sí, en serio, no me di cuenta sobre eso. —Diciendo como si no tenía idea de lo que ya sabía.

—Y además nos hacen perder el tiempo cada vez que tenemos un partido contra ellos, ¿me comprende? —Comentó Hank.

—Uh Huh, lo comprendo. —Asistiendo con la cabeza

—Afortunadamente, todo terminará la próxima semana. Escuché las noticias. Una pérdida más y su club seda clausurado. Así que esta vez vamos a terminar con ustedes y pondremos sus pedacitos en nuestro trofeo. —Amenazando lo que van hacer Hank y Hawk.

—¡Hay que buena idea! —Exclama feliz mente la deportista.

—La basura es basura hagan lo que hagan. —Todo el equipo rival junto con Lynn comenzaron a reírse, burlándose descaradamente al equipo pacifico mientras que los jugadores sin poder hacer nada, solo bajaron sus cabezas mientras unos pocos comenzaron a llorar y Lincoln los puños listo para golpear las cara a todos ellos —. Me agradas Lynn. Después de esto, ¿por qué no vienes a pasar el rato con nosotros o algo así? Tal vez podemos olvidar nuestras diferencias y posiblemente. —Lamiendo los labios —. Podemos hacer algo más.

—No lo creo. —Respondiendo con una sonrisa.

—Vamos, no digas eso. Te vamos a tratar muy bien. —Hawk pone su mano en el hombro de Lynn.

—Lo siento, pero no estoy interesado en salir con gorilas. —Lynn toma la mano y la aleja de ella.

—¿Gorilas? ¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a nosotros?—Dijo Hank sorprendido mientras que Lynn comenzaba a pararse de la mesa.

—Eh escuchado que están al borde de la extinción debido a esta guerra civil en Royal Woods. Y pensar que puedes encontrarlos viviendo aquí mismo ... ¡qué sorpresa! —En un momento se miraron seria mente y después comenzara a reírse como locos y todos no sabían que hacer en ese punto.

—Infeliz. —Hank estaba apunto de golpearla hasta que sintió un puño en su cara y después sale volando hacia un lado.

—C-Capitán! —Sorprendidos los jugadores por lo que le pasó a su capitán.

—Hawk compadre Estas bien! —Exclamo Hawk acercándose y ayudando a levantar a su amigo.

—Por favor ve a otro lugar. Estamos teniendo una reunión ahora. —Dijo Lincoln Poniendo aún lado su cómic.

—¡Tu! —Exclamaron ambos bravucones.

—Tiempo sin verlos gorilas. —Lincoln miro a su hermana —. Estas bien Lynn. —Lynn con un suspiro asiente su cabeza.

—Si estor bien. Pero sabes que puedo con eso idiotas. —Lynn ahora miraba al equipo rival.

—No puedo creer que el este aquí. —Dijo Hawk soltando el agarre de su amigo.

—Que suerte tenemos. —Agrego Hawk tronándose sus nudillos y listo las golpear al albino.

En ese momento los bravucones de Hank y Hawk comenzaron asaltar a los hermanos y después todo el equipo rival comenzaron a seguir a sus capitanes. La pelea fue brutal, Lynn comenzaba defenderse y le daba una paliza a los que se le venía encima de ella, Lincoln no se quedó atrás y también se defendió y se aseguraba que nada malo le pasaba con su hermana. Lamentablemente para el equipo pacifico no tuvieron la suerte siendo que era las víctimas fáciles de ser asaltados, todos golpeas y malteados mientras no podían hacer nada ya que ellos no creían en la violencia y así continuaron hasta que el dueño de la panadería paró la pelea y después los sacó a todos de su tienda.

* * *

Una vez que todos salieran, ambos equipos ya separados comenzaron a maldecir y despues marcharse del lugar, pero no antes darles un mensaje.

—¡Vamos estar esperando así que no se les ocurran faltar! —Grito Hawk con todas sus fuerzas —. ¡Ahora vámonos!

—¡Sí! —Todos los jugadores rival se marcharon mientras los miraba con odio y con ganas de poder acabar con los buenos para nada de el equipo pacifico.

—¿Estás herida de alguna manera, Lynn? —Preocupado que su hermana no estuviera lastimada.

—Nop. Ningún rasguño gracias por preguntar. Pero esos tipos si que son rudos. Oigan todos, ¿está bien? —Los hermanos Loud miraron a todo su equipo y ve ahí los ve tirados en el suelo, todos adolorido como si fueran trapos sucios

—Son violentos ... ¿Qué les hicimos para merecer tanta crueldad? Después de haber defendido tan desesperadamente la paz y mira como nos an dejado.

—Vaya, ni siquiera son capases de meter las manos. —Diciéndoles de mala gana.

—Entrenadora Loud, por fin comprendí lo que significa ser completamente humillado. ¡No quiero terminar así! ¡No quiero terminar de esta forma tan humillante! —Andreu gritó llorando con todo el dolor que tenía por la frustración de ser un inútil.

—¡Estoy harto también! —Lloro otro jugador.

—¡Quiero ganar! Quiero saber como se siente ganar! —Otro jugador se golpea la cabeza en el piso, por desesperación por querer sentirse ser un ganador.

—Ahora me alegra que estén entusiasmados con eso. Pero todavía estás actuando como pensamientos. —Lincoln Preocupado por sus compañeros de equipo.

—¿Quieres ganar tan mal? —Dice Lynn muy seria.

—¡Por supuesto! —El capitán miraba a la castaña —. También somos seres humanos, ¿sabes?

—Entonces, ¿realmente quieres ganar? —Queriendo saber las respuestas de todos.

—Si, no podemos dejar que todo esto termine así! —Gritando a todo pulmón.

—Bueno. Entonces los haré hombre más fuertes y también Campeones! —Lynn determinada en convertir a esa Banda de idiotas en verdaderos campeones del sueño. Tendrá que usar todo lo que ella sabe para poder cumplir con su objetivo, pero no lo hará sola, necesitará de unas cuantas hermanas para poder logra cumplir su meta, y también humillar a Hawk y Hawk.

* * *

 **Bueno todos, espero que les agrade esto y haber si sepan de donde lo saque esta idea. Lamento que no pondré subir nada por toda la semana por que estoy muy mal de todo y necesito algo de descanso. Así que lamento por todo y espero poder regresar muy pronto.**


	3. Leni hace waffles

**Leni hace waffles: Una historia algo muy bizarra para un One-Shot.**

 **Estas compilaciones y shots: están dedicado para algunos escritores que hacen varias historias increíbles. Por ahora esto será una historia completa así que no tendrá partes, también habrá varías referencia de un show al que ustedes ama y a la vez olvidada, pero muy oroyo regresará al show.**

 **Disclamair: No soy dueño de TLH y de Invazor zim, cada parte y referencia que ustedes mencioné o que piensen que una idea sea suya pues le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, Escritores y por supuesto a Chris Savino (TLH), y de ****Jhonen Vasquez (Invazor zim).**

 **Bueno sin más que decir, les dejo esto y nos vemos al abajo XD.**

* * *

Era una mañana muy hermosa en las calles de la venida Frankly. En donde vemos a un niño albino de 11 años y una adolescente castaña de 14 años caminando juntos en la banqueta de las calle, en donde ambos hermanos comenzaron a conversar sobre su noche que estuvieron en estancias con sus amigos después de tener una buena pijamada.

—Así que tu noche fue muy... como lo diría. —pensando Lincoln, en la palabra que podía decir a su hermana la comediante.

—¡Espantastico! —Dijo Luan, al decir unas palabras mezcladas —. Ya Sabes... Espantos más lo fantástico que fue la noche de terror con las amigas de Maggie. Vaya que ellas saben dar un buen Esperaculo jejeje. ¿Entiendes?

—Si entiendo Luan. —Mirando hacía enfrente del camino. Lincoln ya se imagina las cosas que habrá hecho su hermana en esa noche de pijamada.

Cuando ambos hermanos llegaron a la casa, ellos quedaron con la boca abierta al ver la casa casi destruida. La puerta de enfrente no estaba, las paredes con grandes ojos y el pasto de enfrente pisoteados con grandes huellas mientras uno robot creado por lisa comenzaba a limpiar toda la casa.

Los hermanos sin tener tiempo de pensar en lo que había pasado en su casa, comenzaron a correr hacia adentro y después gritaron el nombres de todos los miembros de la familia.

—¡Lori! Leni! —Gritando Lincoln el nombre de sus hermanas mayores. Esperando que las rubias respondieran su llamado

—¡Luna! Lynn! Lucy! Di buenos días si están despiertos jejeje ¿Entienden! —Luan al hacer su juego de palabras, hizo que su hermano pudiera su cara de "enserio", al saber que posiblemente la familia estuviera en problemas por el estaba que estaba la casa.

Al momento de que los Hermanos iba a comenzar a discutir per el mal chiste que hizo Luan, aparece alguien por la entrada del comedor.

—Literalmente ustedes dos hace demasiado ruido. —En la entrada del comedor a parece la hermana más mayor de las hermanas.

—¡Lori! —Exclama ambos hermanos al ver a su hermana mayor en casi su... ropa interior?

—Ahh... Lori. —Un poco avergonzado al ver a su hermana con tan solo el bracier y panties. —¿Por estás en ropa interior? —Intentando no ver mucho a su hermana.

—Si Lori, acaso hicieron una gran fiesta y se pasaron con los tragos? ¡Ahahahaha! ¿Entiendes? — Pregunto Luan, al intentar dar humor a la ambiente con su juego de palabra.

—No estoy de humor para responder sus preguntas. Pero si quiere saber lo qué pasó en la casa pues puedes pregúntaselo a ella. —Lori apunto con su dedo a una de las hermanas que estaba en la mesa casi destruida del comedor.

Cuando los hermanos miraron a donde le apuntaba Lori con su dedo, ellos mira que la persona que estaba apuntando era nada más que su hermanita Lisa Loud, en la cual estaba ayudando a recoger los escombros que estaba en el comedor.

—Si me necesitan o si mamá o papá llegan del la casa, diles que estaré en el baño por un buen tiempo hasta que logre desasearme de la tinta que traigo en la entre pierna. —Lori paso a través de sus hermanos, salió del cuarto del comedor y después subió a la planta alta en los escalones. Dejando a sus hermanos aún más atónitos sobre lo que acabo de decir su hermana.

Los hermanos no entendieron pero se dieron cuenta que en donde estaba parada Lori se veía una pequeña cantidad de tinta tirada en el suelo. Quisieron preguntar más pero decidieron mejor preguntárselo a al genio, ya que ella sabría más de lo que había pasado en la casa. Luego de eso fueron a ir hacia donde esta la genio y preguntarle sobre lo que había pasado.

—Lisa. —Cuando Luan habló el nombre de la genio, la pequeña niña de cuatro años volteó hacia atrás y se sorprende al ver a sus dos hermanos mayores, en la cual la genio les responde.

—She preguntarán shobre lo qué pashó aquí cierto? —La genio al ver los rostro de curiosidad de sus unidades fraternales. No necesitaba ser un genio al saber el daño que había pasado por toda la casa, así que la niña prodigiosa sabía lo que ella tenía que hacer —. Shi quieresh shaber las reshpuestash puesh vean ese video grabadora que me encontré tirado en el comedor. Creo que ESHA tuyo no Luan?

Lisa aplana el botón de la video grabadora, después se habrá algo adentro de ella y después saca un cinta de videos.

—Lesh podría decir másh en detallesh shobre lo qué pashó en la casha, pero como verán eshtoy algo ocupada y neceshito de mi tiempo para poder arreglar el deshastre que hice. Ashí que shi me dishculpan. —Lisa con su control remoto, aparece dos robots con herramienta de construcción que ayudaron a levantar a la genio y ponerla en un pequeño asiento. —Iré ayudar a Lana con la reconshtrucción de la casa. Y si por algo a encuentran algo inushual, avíshame inmediatamente y Lucy she encargara del problema.

Una vez que la genio terminara de hablar, volvió aplanar el botón y después le dio a las máquinas la orden de marcharse, haciendo que los robots caminara hacia el agujero abierto y dejando a los hermanos ahora con más preguntas sobre lo que realmente había pasado en la casa.

Pasaron 20 minutos después de la charla con Lisa y nadie quería contarles sobre lo que había pasado en esa mañana. Trataron hablar con Lola, en la cual estaba con Lily y Darcy, la amiga de Lisa, en la cual había venido a pasar una noche de pijamada con Lisa, algo que los hermanos ya sabía. Luego de eso pasaron a ver al cuarto de Lynn y Lucy, en la cual solo estaba Lynn aún dormida en su cama, ella se había pasado entrenado casi toda la noche y después de una desveló ella cayó rendida en su cama, hasta ahora seguía dormida. Lori todavía sigue en el baño bañándose y por una extraña razón podía escuchar unos llantos muy bajos de parte de la mayor. Leni ayudaba a Lisa y Lana arreglar la casa aún sabiendo que ella no sabía en los que estaba haciendo. Luna no estaba por toda la casa, así que decidieron por fin ver la cinta de video, para al fin saber los lo que realmente había pasado en la casa.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto de Luan y Luna, Luan conectó su laptop y puso la cinta de video en la caja de videograbadora, pero antes de poder poner el botón de play, alguien comenzó a salir del closed.

—"Hey Dudes" —Saliendo del closed, apareció Luna toda sudaba.

—¡¿Luna?! ¿Qué haces ahí escondida del close?—Dijo Lincoln al ver que su hermana había salido del close.

—¿Y desde cuánto estabas ahí escondida? —Pregunto Luan a su hermana.

—Pues verán. —Luna comenzó abrir la puerta y miró si no había nadie afuera, luego la cierra y le pone seguro, después le comienza a susurrarles —. Me escondo de unos sujetos muy grandes que estaban aquí adentro de la casa, y como la situación se veía fea, decidí esconderme y esperar que la tormenta pasara.

Los hermanos se sorprendieron por la información que le había dado su hermana y después le preguntaron a la rockera más detalles sobre lo qué había pasado en la casa.

Pasaron 10 minutos y no pudieron sacar mucho provecho sobre la información en que Luna le había ofrecido. Al parecer Luna se había escabullido de la casa a pasar un tiempo con Sam después de que su amiga le había avisado a que habría una fiesta cerca del centro de la ciudad, y como iba ser muy de noche, obvia mente sus padres no le iba dar permiso de salir afuera, así que Luna decidió escabullirse de la casa y ahí se la pasó toda la noche, incluso se quedó dormida en la fiesta. Una vez que era la mañana Luna se despertó y al ver la hora que era decidió marcharse y salir corriendo lo más rápido posible, una vez llegando la casa intento escabullirse por la puerta, después subió a las escaleras e intento hacer menos ruido pero para su sorpresa aparecieron vario grandulones que comenzaba a destrozar la casa y desde ahí no vio más, ya que ella se había escondido el close por un rato pero luego se quedó dormida y ahí termina su relato.

—Por eso no te pudimos encontrarte. Y como fue la fiesta. —Dijo la comediante al olvidarse completamente del tema.

—Fue de pelos "Sis". —La rockera comenzó levantar sus brazos y dio pose de rockera, pero luego le dio un ataque de jaqueca. —Ouch... creo que es cierto que me pase de los tragos jejeje.

—Chicas hay que dejar de cambiar de tema y saber lo que haya ocurrido en la casa. —Lincoln intentando recordarles la razón por la que estaban todos aquí.

—Cierto cierto, solo déjame ponerle play al video. —Luan volvía a cómo darse de la cama y después pone play al video.

Una vez corriendo el video muestras que en el cuarto del comedor estaba Lori y Lola sentadas juntas en la mesa de los grandes, y ahí aparece Leni con unos platos de Waffles.

—¿ADIVINAN QUIÉN HIZO WAFFLES? —Leni entra con un plato de waffles humeantes.

—¡¿Leni, hiciste waffles?! —Dijo Lori sorprendida por el plato de waffles.

—No gracias Leni, no quiero arriesgarme comer lo que ayas hecho. Si es que realmente hiciste eso. —Lola negó los waffle de su hermana.

Leni comenzó a sollozar al saber que su hermanita no quiero comer sus waffles que le había preparado con mucho amor.

Lori al notar la tristeza de Leni, la mayor le dio una mirada fulminante a la pequeña diva, haciendo que la princesa se asustara y también a enojarse un poco al saber que no tenía de otra que aceptar los asquerosos waffles de su hermana mayor

—¡ESTA BIEN! ¡INTENTARÉ algunos ya! —Lola toma un tenedor lleno de Waffles y después de mucho temor se lo mete en la boca. Ella comenzó masticar por un tiempo y luego se lo traga —. Bueno... —De un momento su rostro cambio de disgusto, a una de asombrada por el sabor que había saborea —. ¡Vaya! ¡No esta nada mal! —Lola comenzó hecharle jalea de miel a los waffles.

Lori se sorprende por el comentario de Lola y decide también probar los Waffles.

—¡Vaya tienes razón Lola! ¡Estos waffles están bien buenos! —Por primera vez no tenía que fingir sobre las cosas que hacía Leni cuando se trataba de cosas de comida.

—¡Enserio! —Leni con los ojos muy brillantes miraba como sus hermana comenzaba a disfrutar de un buen desayuno.

—Por supuesto Leni, jamás creí que unos simples Waffles me llegarán a gustar tanto. ¿Tu que piensas Lola? —Preguntando Lori a su hermanita.

—Pues no son tan malos. ¿Que le pusiste a los Waffles para que sepan tan ricos Leni? —Dijo la princesa, al querer saber los ingredientes que le había echado a los Waffles.

—Pues el ingrediente principal es el amor por supuesto. —Le responde con una sonrisa feliz.

—Esta bien... —Lola no se esperaba esa respuesta —. Como sea, están muy ricas hermana. —Lola sin darse cuente se había acabado con el plato de Waffles.

—Puedo probarlos. —En ese momento Lucy apareció en medio de todas y eso hizo que las hermanas saltaran del susto.

—¡Santo cielos Lucy! Avisa en donde vas a parecer! —Lola gritándole a Lucy, por hacer aparecer de la nada sin avisar de su llegada.

—*Suspiro* perdón. Solo quería decirle si podía probar esos Waffles al que tanto hablan. —Lucy comenzó a tomar la mesa y sentarse al lado de Lola.

—Por su puesto hermanita, muy pronto regresó con tu plato. —Leni comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina.

—¡Oye Leni! También trae unos Waffles para mi. —Exclamo Lola, al decirle que quería una segunda porción.

Los tres hermanos miraron detalladamente el video y nada inusual había había pasado hasta ahora.

—¿Crees que podría ser esas explosiones que hizo Lisa? —Comentó Luna. Era cierto que en las mañanas Lisa siempre hace una explosión antes de comenzar las mañanas, tal vez por eso la rockera pensó que Lisa debió hacer volar la casa como siempre lo hacía en sus rutinas diarias de la genio.

—Es posible. Pero todavía no sabemos en por que nuestras hermanas no nos quiere decir en detalle sobre lo qué pasa en la casa. Digo, se que Lisa puede llegar a destruir la casa con son explosiones, pero aún así nos podría habernos dicho eso desde principio en vez de guardarlo en secreto. —Dijo Luan, al intentar dar una explicación sobre por que Lisa no les quiso decir si realmente hubiera sido una explosión accidental.

Cuando Lincoln están apunto de comentar, la pantalla de la tele comenzó escuchar más voces, y ahí aparecieron dos personas más a reunirse en la mesa de los grandes.

—Shaludos unidadesh fraternalesh. —Las hermanas miraron a Lisa junto con su amiga Darcy, que al perecer tenía algo raro en su cabeza de la morena.

—Lisa, que tiene ella en su cabeza. —Dijo Lola, al ver que la morena tenía un especial de Banda en su cabeza.

—No esh nada de que preocuparshe Lola. —Lisa se sienta al lado de Lori mientras que Darcy se sienta al lado de Lucy.

—¿No hiciste experimentos con ella cierto? —Dijo Lori, poniendo sospechas a la genio —. Sabes muy bien que no puedes experimentar con otras personas que no sea... nosotras.

Lisa comenzaba ponerse nerviosa, pero antes de que la mayor iba seguir interrogándola, Leni apareció con los platos llenos de waffles.

—Aquí tienes hermanita. Waffle de chispas de chocolate. —Leni le da los waffles a la hermanita sombra.

—Gracias Leni. —Lucy toma el tenedor, apuñala el waffles, luego le da un mordisco y lo digiere. —...! ¡Wow! ¡Realmente te quedaron muy escalofriante mente buenos Leni! —La gótica siguió comiendo los waffles, incluso los disfrutaba con una sonrisa que rara vez lo mostraba en la mesa.

—¡Enserio! —Leni más feliz al saber que su hermanita también le encantara los waffles que le había hecho.

—Oye Leni, ¿los míos también tiene chispas de chocolate? —Dijo la princesa, esperando que los waffles que le había traído también fueran de chocolate.

—Por su puesto hermanita. Aquí lo tienes. —Leni le da el plato a Lola.

—Oye Leni, ¿por casualidad aún hay más waffles de chocolate? Literalmente me antojaron también unos iguales. —Lori jamás espero que su hermanita también hicieron una variedad al que muchos eran adictos a ello.

—Si no te importaría unidad modelista llamada Leni. También nos podrias darnos unos para nosotras. —Dijo Lisa, al saber que los waffles eran de chocolate.

—¡O y también uno para Rafo! —Exclamo Darcy, mostrando su jirafa de peluche.

—Por su puesto que si chicas, pero tendrán que espera un poco para tener listo los waffles de chispa de chocolate. Así que espero que me tengan paciencia. —La modelista se fue a la cocina.

Parecía que todo iba bien en la mesa, Lori sacó su celular para matar el tiempo esperando sus waffles. Lola comiendo los suyos y al parecer no dejaba de gemir por el intenso sabor chocolatero de sus waffles. Lucy al igual de que Lola, también los disfrutaba cada mordisco y hacia que sus pupilas gustativas de la gótica comenzara salivaron mucho en su boca. Y por último Lisa sólo tomaba apuntes mientras que Darcy jugaba con su jirafa de peluche.

Al parecer todo iba muy bien y nada malo parecía ocurrir en la mesa del comedor. Al principio pensaron que solo debió haber sido algo que Lisa accidentalmente hizo que la casa saldría así de destruida. Pero eso pensamientos cambiaron al notar en la pantalla que un calamar mutante maligno gigante asoma la cabeza en la cocina. Y eso hizo que Lincoln, Luan y Luna quedará con los ojos abierta, al ver a esa inusual criatura marina.

—Oye Lola, ¿hasta cuánto bajará Lana a comer? —Dijo Lori, aún texteando en su celular sin perder la vista en la pantalla de su teléfono.

—Pues sabes muy bien que al Lana tiene que alimentar primero sus mascotas que tiene guardado en su lado de su cuarto. Además dijo que-... —Lola dejó de balar al ver al calamar gigante que estaba atrás de Lori y Lisa.

—¡Hey Lucy! ¿Por que aún no ha bajado Lynn? Ella siempre es la primera en bajar aquí a tener el desayuno primero. —Pregunto Lori a la gótica sobre el paradero de la deportista.

Lucy al mirar a Lori, y al igual que Lola, ella también se sorprender al ver al calamar gigante que estaba detrás de sus hermanas.

Lincoln no sabía si eso era un tipo de broma elaborado por Lisa, pero al que el calamar se mueve fuera de la pantalla, supo de inmediato que algo malo iba a suceder.

—¿Huh? Acaso no oyeron de lo que dije-

El calamar salta sobre Lori. Lori grita mientras el calamar sostiene a a la mayor en su boca y lo golpea, tirando los waffles sobre la mesa. Un waffle aterriza en la cabeza de Lucy.

—¡QUE DIABLOS ES ESO! —Grito Lola de terror, al ver el calamar gigante atacando a su hermana mayor.

Darcy toma el waffle que están en la cabeza de Lucy y se lo da a arado para que el peluche se lo comiera. Lori se aferra al borde de la mesa, pero el calamar comienza a envolver tentáculos alrededor de su extremidades.

—¡LISA! ¡ACASO ESTO ES OBRA TUYA! —Lori le reclama a gritos a la genio.

—¡EL CALAMAR DEMONIO CARNIBORO COME CARNE SHE HA ESHCAPADO! ¡SHABIA QUE TENÍA QUE PONER MASH SHEGURO A LA JAULA!

Lori gemía de dolor, mientras el calamar lo aleja. El calamar levanta a Lori y lo golpea contra la mesa mientras que las hermanas intentaron alejarse del calamar.

—¡Santos cielos! —Dijo Lincoln al ver el horror que estaba en la pantalla.

—"There no way in hell" que esto este pasando. —Luan con los ojos abiertos.

—Dios míos, esto definitiva mente tiene que ser una broma... ¿cierto? —Luan no quería creer lo que estaba mirando.

En la pantalla de la tele, el calamar Intentó quitarle las ropas a Lori, mientras la tenía retenida en el piso otra vez.

—¡LISA! ¡HAS ALGO! —Lori Intentaba lo posible en poder zafar el agarra del calamar.

—-¡SHEGURIDAD! ¡PROTEGE A SHU CREADOARA! —Lisa al dar el grito del comando, la casa comenzaba a sacar varios robots mientras armas eléctricas salían por todas partes del cuarto.

Los Robo de seguridad se acercan al calamar. El calamar los agarra y les muerde la cabeza, luego escupe las cabezas. Lori aprovecha la distracción y se levanta.

—¡ACTIVANDO MODO DEFENSHIVO! —Con su control remoto, Lisa activa más robots de seguridad mientras unas barreras aparecieron de la nada.

El calamar agarra una silla y golpea a los robots con él. Las armas eléctricas comenzaron a disparar por toda la casa.

Leni llegó con un plato de waffles más uñas malteadas.

—¡Oh! Tenemos otro invitado más! Quisieras un platillos de waffles junto con una malteada que hice Señor calamar. — Leni con un tono suavemente educada, le ofrece el platillo al calamar demonio come carne —. Y también esta tuyo Darcy.

El calamar y Darcy toma los platillos junto con las malteadas y después comienza a comer los platillos. Al parecer ambos estaba muy felices por el desayuno que les hizo la modelista.

—¿Y como me quedaron? —Pregunto Leni.

—¡Te quedaron increíble Leni! —Darcy exclamo muy feliz por el buen desayuno.

—¿Y qué hay de usted señor calamar? —Ahora preguntando al calamar gigante.

—GYAAAARRTH! —Grito el calamar moviendo la cabeza hacia arriba y abajo, haciéndola saber que le encantó el platillo.

Los hermanos no sabía que pensar. Todo era rápido lo que había pasado en el video, tenía muchas preguntas que respuestas, como de donde diablos había conseguido Lisa un calamar carnívoro gigante, y que Yam especia eran esos waffles.

Cuando pasaron un tiempo, ya no podía ver a todos en la mesa a excepción de Darcy que aún seguía comiendo su platillo de manera muy tranquila sin preocupación de lo que había pasado hace unos minutos. Cuando los hermanos esperaron si algo más pasarán, Lisa llegó a la mesa herida pero no lo suficiente como para preocuparse, así que Darcy comenzó a hablar.

—¿Qué pasó? —Pregunto la morena, aún comiendo su desayuno.

La genio solo suspiro, mientras se sentaba a lado de su mejor amiga.

—El she eshcapó. —Lisa le responde de manera cansada mientras se acomodaba en posición vertical.

En la pantalla de la tele se podía escuchar el sonido de una motocicleta que se va. No era algo que le llamaba mucho la atención a los hermanos.

—¡LISA! —Llega Lori muy enojada —. ¡Literalmente tienes mucho de que explicarme! —Agarra el cuello largo del suéter verde de la genio, y después la hace levantar.

—Todo a shu tiempo Lori-

—¡No! ¡Hablaras ahora! Ese maldito calamar quería propasarse conmigo y casi me desnuda enfrente de todas!

Lori estaba apunto volver a gritarle hasta que llegó la modelista con varios platos de waffles.

—¡Estos tienen cacahuetes y banana en ellos! Lori pone los platos en la Mesa y be a las hermanas regresando a la mesa.

—Eso fue escalofriante... pero me gusta. —Dijo Lucy un poco emocionada al ver presenciar el horro y el miedo que había pasado en la mesa.

—¡Esa cosa nos podría habernos matado! —Lola mira a Lisa —. Mas te vale que esa cosa no vuelva aparecer adentro de esa casa, ya tengo suficiente que Lana lleve a sus mascotas adentro de la casa y tener un calamar gigante aquí ya es es algo que no voy a tolerar.

—Hubo un calamar gigante aquí en el comedor. —En la entrada de la sala aparece Lana.

—¡Lana! Llegas Justo a tiempo para que pruebes mis waffles. —Leni camina hacia donde esta Lana, le toma de su mano y se lo lleva a hacia la mesa.

Al llegar a la mesa, Leni dejó la mano para que Lana pudiera sentarse en la silla. Lana se sienta y después toma el waffle de mantequilla de maní, luego le da un mordisco para poder saborear el sabor del waffle que le había dado Leni.

—¡Vaya está muy bueno! —Lana tomó el jarabe de miel y lo baña con ella en los waffles.

—Me alegro. ¿Y ustedes quieren más chicas?—Dijo Leni, esperando la respuesta de sus hermanas.

—Leni no es el momento. ¡No ves que un calamar casi nos matan! —Lori aun enojada sobre lo qué pasó.

—Pero el fue muy bueno. Y además le gustó mucho mis waffles. —Leni no sabía por qué su hermana le tenía tanto odio a los invitados.

—Yo quisiera más por favor. —Darcy alzó su mano para poder llamarla atención a la modelista.

—Muy bien niña. Traeré más waffles. —Leni muy feliz regresa a la cocina a preparar más waffles.

El ambiente en el sala estaba silenciosa, hasta ahora nadie quería hablar el tema de lo que había pasado. Lo bueno era que sus padres salieron temprano a trabajar, ya que si hubiera visto lo que había pasado en la mesa, tal vez Lisa estaría castigada por un buen tiempo.

—¿Lily aún sigue en el cuarto cierto? —Lori miro a Lisa. Al parecer tanto caos que paso en la casa hizo que la mayor olvidara completamente de la infante.

—Por shu puesto que eshta dormida en shu cuna... aunque. —Lisa ahora se ponía algo nerviosa.

—Ahora que hiciste con Lily, Lisa. —Lori mirándola con los ojos reclama torios.

Antes de que la genio hablara, Leni entra con siete platos de waffles, tres platos en su lado del brazo derecho, otros tres en su lado izquierdo, y un de los plato balanceado en su cabeza. Leni coloca los tres platos sobre la mesa donde estaba Lori, Lisa y Lana, mientras que los otros tres, los pone sobre el otro lado de la mesa, en donde estaba tirando las placas anteriores.

—¡Leni! No más waffles! —Dijo Lori al alejar aún lado el plato.

—Oh lo siento Lori. —Leni se disculpa mientras bajaba un poco la cabeza. Al parecer Leni pensó que Lori no le gusto los otros waffles que le había echo.

Lori pudo notar la expresión de su hermana, tal vez no debió alzar un poco su voz, pero con todo lo que estaba pasado en el comedor, quien no la podía culpar.

—Mira Leni, lamento mucho por hablarte así pero... de verdad estoy empezando a sentirme algo estresada. —Lori podía notar los laudos de Leni, al perder se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar.

—Esta bien. Voy a comer solo una pieza más. —Lori arrebata el waffle y comienza a comérselo. —¡Mmmm! ¡Aun siguen buenos! —Exclama Lori muy feliz.

Cuando el ambiente estaba volviendo regresar a una familia feliz comiendo un buen desayuno. Alguien entro por la pared de la casa.

 **¡Crash!**

Las hermanas se sorprendieron por al ver que la pared de la sala se había abierto, creando un agujero y ahí aparece el mismo calamar que llevaba con sigo una motocicleta que al parecer debió haberse robado de un persona.

—¡Oh no! El calamar mutante ha regreshado y ha creado un ejército de sholdadosh zombish cyborg para hacer su mala voluntad! —Grito Lisa al decir algo que jamás pensaría que un simple calamar haría en periodo tan corto.

Las hermanas comenzaron a separarse e intentaron huir de la situación.

—¡Lisa has algo! ¡Quedarse atrás! ¡Quedarse atrás! Nooo!

Los cyborgs marchan a través del comedor junto con el calamar, llevándose a Lori y a Lisa con ellos a medida que pasan. Uno se detiene y mira a Darcy, luego continúa. Darcy Mira y toma más waffles. De repente, el calamar hace oscilar a Lori en la cámara esconfida, haciendo que la cámara caiga al suelo y que la transmisión entre en estado estático brevemente. Se recorta en una perspectiva mirando a Darci. Los gemidos de Lori se escuchan.

—Dios mío. —Eran lo que podía decir los hermanos. Nunca jamás pensaría que todo eso había pasado en el comedor de la casa.

Las sombras de los calamares y cyborgs se pueden ver en la pared quitándole la ropa a Lori.

—¡Vaya! ¡Eso se algo entretenido! ¡El ejército de cyborgs interna atrapar a todas las chicas! —Exclama Darcy muy entretenida, sin tener ninguna idea de lo que realmente estaba pasando para la mente de una niña de 4 años.

¡Crash!

—!FBI¡ TODOS AL SUELO YA!

De la nada se podía escuchar varias pasos como si unos hombres entraran a la casa, pero luego notaron que eran agentes de FBI junto con un escuadrón "SWAT" todos con armas apuntando con ellas a todos los que se consideraba hostil.

—Lisa Marie Loud, estes está bajo arresto por haber tomado el calamar gigante, robado archivos súper secretos en nuestro dase de datos y... comprar un nuevo peluche de jirafa? —Dijo el agente de FBI, algo atónito por lo último que dijo en la lista de cosas que había echo la genio.

Todo estaba en silencio ya que solo podía ver a Darcy en la pantalla aún comiendo waffles.

—Puedo explicarlo jejeje. —Lisa carcajeó un poco, sabiendo que todo eso era su culpa.

Cuando todo estaba poniendo tenso ve en la silueta de la sombras, como los cyborgs comenzaron a tacar a los agentes. Y al ver Darcy que nada le estaba llegando encima de ella, la morena comenzó a hablar.

—¡Hehe, ahora los cyborgs están peleando con las personas de negro y al parecer le gana por fuerza! Y al parecer le están arrancando los brazos y le comienza a salir mucho jugo de tomate en ellos.

—AAAAAAGGHRR!

En la pantalla de la tele se podía escuchar los gritos de dolor de lo que aparenta ser los agentes siendo destrozados y mutilados por los cyborgs.

—Dios mío.

Se podía escuchar la voz de Lori muy aterrada.

—Ahhhh!

También se podía escuchar los gritos de las hermanas.

En las siluetas se podía prensenciar como el escuadrón escudando comenzaron a disparar, y lamentablemente se podía ver en la siluetas, como los cyborgs marchaba a los soldados y después escuchan más gritos de dolor y agonia.

—¡Vaya! Ahora la gente están siendo arrullado por los cubitos y los pone en tipo de capullo para que el calamar se pueda alimentar con ellos. —Dijo Darcy al siguiente mirando lo que estaba pasando en los alrededores del cuarto.

—¡OYE MALDITO CALAMAR! QUE ME ESTÁS HACIENDO!

—Ahora el calamar ya le quitó toda la ropa a Lori y usas sus tentáculos para frotar en el lugar privado de ella. —Dijo Darcy al ponerse algo curiosa por lo que veía.

—¡Darcy cubre los ojos! ¡Esa escena no es para ti! —Grito Lisa.

—Esta bien Lisa, me cubriré los ojos. —La morena obedece a la genio, cubriéndose sus ojos con sus manos.

—¡SI PONES ESE TENTÁCULO ADENTRO MÍO! LITERALMENTE TE AHRE UN PRETZE-... ¡Ahh!

En ese momento Los gritos pararon y solo podía escuchar gritos de placer. En la silueta se podía ver a Lori, siendo violada por el calamar, y al parecer el calamar lo disfrutara.

—¡Traje más wafles! —Exclama Leni con un plato lleno de waffles.

En la pantalla se veía a Leni poniendo los waffles y los Cyborgs comenzaron a sentar la mesa. Cada uno agarra el tenedor y comenzaron a comer los waffles. Al parecer los Cyborgs les gustó pero algo le faltaba, así que agarran los cuerpos muertos que estaban tirados y después les arranca el cráneo, sacan los celebros y los pone en los wafles , los hacen sándwiches y después vuelve a comer. Al parecer los Cyborgs zombies les encantó el platillos.

Todo parecía bizarro y algo que uno se traumatiza de por vida. Pero después una silueta de Lisa aparece y tenía un botón en ello.

—¿Qué es eso que tiene Lisa? —Dijo Leni apuntando con el dedo.

Los Cyborgs voltearon y comenzaron a cercarse a Lisa, en la silueta suelta a lori no antes dejarle algo y después unirse con los demás Cyborgs. La sombra de Lisa levanta un control.

—¡No me hagas usar esto! ¡Lo haré!

Las sombras del calamar y cyborgs saltan hacia Lisa y se escucha un fuerte zap. Una gran ráfaga de viento sopla, enviando waffles y a las hermanas que pasan volando. Leni agarra un plato de waffles mientras pasa volando. La ráfaga se detiene y Leni aparece en el borde de la mesa con un plato de waffles. Lisa hace el ruido triunfal que hace todas se levantará. Darcy comen waffles y la cámara se apaga por falta de batería.

Lincoln, Luan y Luna quedaron con la boca abierta por lo que había visto en la pantalla. Ahora sabía lo que había pasado en la casa, los daños no fueron provocado por una explosión de Lisa si no de un extraño calamar gigante, más los agentes de FBI y lo que sea que había usado Lisa para detener esa locura que había pasado en el cuarto del comedor.

Cuando los hermanos hablaban entre sí, escuchan como video grabadora sacaba la cinta de video y de ahí ve a Lisa que estaba parada en frente de ellos.

—Ahora ya shaben lo qué pashó. Y ahora lesh daré esas dosh opcionesh. La primera shería olvidar lo que vieron en el video y sheguir con las nuestrash vidash como shi nada de esho hubiera pasado. La shegunda sería borrar shus recuerdo. —Los hermanos se sorprendieron por lo que dijo su hermanita —. He construido un rayo borra recuerdosh, en la cual borrará los eventosh que había pasado en la casha. Ya que al perecer Lori no podrá shuperar shu evento, así que me tome la moleshtia de poder construir uno. Pero eso también si ustedesh quiero también olvidar esos malos recuerdos de... bueno no pondré detalles.

Los hermanos miraron entre ellos y decidieron olvidar todo lo que había pasado.

—Excelente decishión. Ashí que. —Lisa le apunta el arma y con un flash. Todos se olvida lo que ocurrido.

Pasaron 10 minutos y todos llegaron a la mesa, Leni les reparte el desayuno y de ahí nadie recordó lo qué pasó. Excepción de que los waffles era muy deliciosos.

* * *

 **Bueno todos, lamento no subir nada ya que estaba muy ocupado en esta semana. Realmente mi semana era una perra y por eso no pude subir mucho. Pero no se preocupen que mañana subiré algo que a muchos de ustedes anduvieron esperando, así que dame algo de tiempo para terminar, ya que ahora estoy un poco ocupado y solo tendré tiempo para hacer un este. Y se preguntará de donde diablos me inspire en hacer tan atrocidad. Bueno al ver por el internet, descubrí que va a regresar inaudito Zim y ahí me quede en Hype. No se si será película, o será el regreso del invasor. Bueno eso es todo y espero que lo haya disfrutado. Sin quitarles su tiempo. Nos leeremos en el siguiente capituló. Bye.**


End file.
